A Missing Link Version 2
by zelos888
Summary: When a girl from Marik's past shows up in Domino she befriends Yuugi and his crew trouble is bound to show it's face. follows the story line.eventual MarikXOC Companion story with Haylie Jenee read hers for season one in a different OC perspective! story begins in Season 2,
1. How it began

Prologue

6 years ago

Cairo, Egypt

Shopping day was here and as usual my big brother took me along with him.

"Brother why do I always need to come with you to go shopping? It is not like you ever let me buy anything anyway."

Astenuu looked down at me as we walked to the outskirts of the city, towards the market place.

"Ahura you know that I bring you here because I care about you and don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

I sighed "Brother it is Egypt, nothing _ever_ happens in Egypt."

"Yea, well I don't want to take that chance." Astenuu said, I huffed. Nothing was going to happen to me. Ever since Mom and Dad died, Astenuu hasn't taken his eyes off of me. It stinks.

A few moments later, my brother and I arrived at the market. To say I was bored was an understatement. I'm a kid, I didn't need to be at these markets. I looked up at my brother, who was busy trying to haggle with one of the fish vendors. Taking a quick step to the left away from him, I noticed he didn't see me, so I took this opportunity to sneak off. As I walked down the busy isle of vendors and people who towered over my tiny body, I saw something particular that I had never seen here before. Another kid! I saw the boy pick up what looked to be a stray magazine on the ground, and I took this opportunity to walk up to him, I never was a shy person, which my brother thought would get me in trouble one day.

"Hi!" I said standing in front of the kid, who I now noticed looked like he was a poor boy, consedering the way he dressed.

The boy looked up from the magazine page which his eye had been intently locked on "Uh...hello." He said slight confusion on his face, but I could see wonder as well.

I laughed. "You know I don't think I have ever seen another kid here in the market place."

"Uh, me either, I...I don't get out much." He said, before I heard one of the nearby vendors turn up his T.V. The boys ' eyes widen as he looks toward said vendor's television. "Whoa, what is that thing?" He said. Before I had a chance to answer his strange question, he ran over to the vendors stall. I followed the young Egyptian.

"Hey! You know it is rude to walk away from someone in the middle of a conversation, even if they did just meet."

"But look." He said pointing to the T.V. "The man inside that glass box has one of these machines." He said pointing at the magazine in his hand. I looked at the television then at the magazine.

"You mean the motorcycle?" I asked him.

The boy turned to me wide eyed and grabbed my shoulders. "You mean you know what that is!?" He asked shocked.

I just met this kid and he apparently he had no idea what modern technology was.

"Hey kid have you never seen a T.V. before?" The vendor asked the violet-eyed boy. I turned to the vendor and then back to the boy.

"Come on, let's go someplace less crowded." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the end of the market place where less people occupied. As I walked I let go of the boy's arm, sure that he would continue to follow me.

"So have you really never seen a T.V. before?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

The sandy haired boy looked at me and shook his head. "If that's what the glass box was, then no, I haven't."

I was shocked. "Wow really? What rock have you been living under to now know what a T.V. is?" I asked,laughing slightly.

The boy froze for a moment and stopped walking. "Actually I live un-"

I cut him off. "It wasn't a real question."

"Oh," He said looking down starting to walk again. I followed, since I'd stopped when he had

"So, rock-living boy, I never got your name." I said, trying to make him feel better. He seemed a little down after my last comment.

"My name?" He asked, his head perking up. "I'm Marik Ishtar!"

I smiled. "Wow, you seem so happy to tell me. Anyway I am Ahura Issa."

"Ahura." He said pausing. "That's an awesome name, I'll never forget it. My family doesn't get out much so I don't get a chance to tell others my name often."

"I see." My eyes then caught the magazine that Marik was still holding. "Oh and by the way Marik." I started pointing to the magazine. His eyes followed my finger. "That picture there is of a motorcycle. It's kind of like a car. You use it to get to places faster then on foot. My brother has one."

"What!?" Marik practically yelled. "That's so cool Ahura, you are like the best person ever."

I laughed and shook my head. "Yea, I doubt that. I'm sure you have cooler friends than me."

Marik looked at me with a sad look in his eye. "I don't have friends." I then heard something change in the tone of his voice. "Wait, you just said you were my friend, didn't you?"

"Uh yea, I guess." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"That makes you my best friend Ahura!" He called before giving me a hug.

I blushed, I had never been hugged by a boy before. Well except maybe my brother.

"Alright, alright, yea, I am your friend, now get off. Boys don't hug girls unless they like them." I said, nudging the Egyptian off of me.

"But Ahura." He started, "I do like you."

I blushed again. Did this boy really not know anything? Maybe he did live under a rock...

"Marik. I like you too, I jus-" I was cut off by a loud noise coming from behind Marik and me.

"AHURA!" The voice yelled. It kinda sounded like my brother, and I was right, Just then my brother came running up to us with bags of various items in his hands.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He said, out of breath and clearly worried.

"Brother," I started, turning and looking up at him. "It was only for 10 minutes, and anyway I'm fine."

"Maybe so Sister, but please don't worry me like that. You are the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you."

I nodded and looked down. I didn't know he worried about me that much. "I'm sorry Brother, I didn't realize how much I worried you. But Mother and Father are gone from sickness... not from disappearing at the market place." I said quietly.

My brother sighed. "I get that Ahura, but that is not what-" He stopped. "Nevermind, just please Sister, don't run off again. At least tell your big brother. He wants to look out for you and it's a very big desert."

I nodded again and smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you before I run off to the desert."

"That is not what I meant." He said, sighing again.

_I don't understand then... Am I missing something?_ I wondered before looking to my side to see Marik still standing there, though now he was looking up at my brother.

"Oh Brother, meet my new friend Marik Ishtar! Can you believe he has never seen a TV before?" I said grabbing onto Mariks arm,as brother looked down.

"Hello there, Marik." He said

"You're Ahura's brother? That means you have a motorcycle! She told me you did!" He shouted holding up the picture from the magazine. Was that all he had been thinking about this whole time?

My brother laughed. "Uh yea, I do, it's at our hou-" He was cut off by another yell .

"Marik!" We all turned to see a girl who looked to be a few years older then Marik and myself.

"Ishizu, Sister."Marik said as the girl got closer.

"Marik, what are you doing out here? I told you not to run and to stay close, but you didn't listen." Ishizu said.

"I have the same problem." I heard my brother say. Ishizu looked at him then at me, she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Sorry Sister, I was just so excited I forgot." Marik said. "Oh, but look, I met Ahura, she is my best friend and her brother he has a motorcycle like on this book and there are these glass boxes called T.V.'s, its so cool Sister, I had so much fun!" He rambled walking over to his sister to show her the picture on his magazine. Her eyes widened slightly before she grabbed his hand.

"Come on now Marik, it is time to leave and go home." She told him and started to walk.

"What?" Marik gasped in disbelief "But Sister, you said an hour...It has yet to be an hour."

_What Did Marik only have an hour for shopping?_

"I know Brother, but we have to, we have been here long enough." She said pulling the young boy.

He sighed in defeat. "Well goodbye Ahura! You will always be my best friend, alright?" He told me.

I wasn't sure how to respond to his sudden comment. "Uh...yea." I finally responded before he and his sister disappeared back into the crowd of people. I didn't quite understand what was going one... One second Marik was here, and the next he was gone just like that. It kinda...sucked.

"Ahura we should be going as well, before this food goes bad in the heat." My brother said, turning to walk toward our hom. I nodded, taking one last look at where I had just seen Marik Ishtar a few moments ago. He was different than the kids at my school... I liked different.

I smiled before running to catch up to my brother and begging him to carry me home on his back. He agreed and I rested my head on top of his.

_Maybe things sometimes do happen in Egypt._

**Hey guys so this is le prologue to my story which is a companion story with Haylie Jenee,hers takes place in a different OC point of view and our stories will start to make since once she finishes season one!  
**

**here is the link to her prolouge go read it! it is so amazing! s/8500296/1/A-Missing-Link-version-1  
**

**Please review,I would love to know what all of you think of the story,it also helps me know how many people actually read it :-) -Zelos888  
**


	2. Welcome to Domino

**Guys I'm alive! Well I have been the whole time. I've just been waiting** **till now to be able to upload again yay!**

**This is a companion story with Haylie Jenee so go read her side of the story too~ These stories are now going to merge with each other so some things will be confusing if you don't read both stories. **

**link to her story! s/8500296/1/A-Missing-Link-version-1**

**To Tempest NightMoon thank you for being the only one to follow both stories so far!**

* * *

**((Please note italics is speaking Egyptian Arabic and the rest is Japanese, thank you.))**

_"Ahura...? Ahura, wake up."_ A distant voice called.

_"What?"_ I said, opening my eyes and looking around. I was on a plane. Oh right, I was moving to Japan with Astennu, my older brother.

_ "About time you woke up! You've been sleeping the whole flight and we are almost to Domino City Airport."_ Astennu told me.

_"Sorry brother. I was up all night packing, so I wanted to rest on the ride here."_

_"It's alright Ahura. Just make sure that you are awake for the landing."_

I nodded. _"Of courses. I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyway... I had the weirdest dream."_  
_ "Hmm?"_ He asked.

_ "Well it wasn't really a dream. it was more of a... memory."_ I said, turning in my seat to face my older brother.

_"A memory? Of what?"_ He asked.

_"When I was 11 and went to the market with you, I wandered off and met that kid Marik Ishtar...do you remember?"_ I asked.

He nodded. _"Of course I do. You had me worried something would happen,but it turned out you were just with the weird motorcycle kid."_

_ "Hey!"_ I shouted. _"He wasn't weird, just different and funny. I wish I had met him again."_ I sighed.  
_ "Well you keep going back and looking for him for like a year or something."_

I nodded. _"It was only a few months but I never saw him, so I kinda just gave up. He was the coolest person I have ever met and I could never forget him."_

He shook his head. _"Whatever."_

I glared at him. _"Shut up."_ He laughed. _"Oh, Astennu speaking of old times...look what I found the other day while packing."_

He looked over at me as I reached into my carry on bag and pulled out a small violet pouch.  
_ "What is that?"_ He asked.

_ "I am about to show you."_ I said, opening the pouch and removing the contents.

_ "Duel monster cards!?"_ He asked, shocked.

I nodded. _"Yep, I forgot I had them. Remember we used to play together, but then you started working at the museum and got rid of yours."_

_ "Yea I remember too, but I didn't think you kept yours" _ He pulled the deck out of my hands.  
_ "Hey."_ I protested,trying to take them back but not succeeding.

_"I'm just looking. Calm down, geez."_ He said, flipping through the cards. After a few moments he smiled and pulled out a card.

_ "Remember this guy?"_ He said, flipping the card so that I could see it.

_"Harpie's brother!"_ I exclaimed, reaching out to gab the card and grabbing the card. Half the people on the plane looked at me.

My brother laughed. _"Yep, that card meant a lot to me. I am glad you still have it."_

_"You only gave it to me because it was a level 4 winged beast monster with a strong attack."_

_ "Yea. It's still my favorite card, and you took great care of it."_

I smiled _"Thanks."_ 'even if it has just been in a box in my room for the last few years.' I thought.  
It was silent for a few more minutes before I spoke again. _"Brother, when do we get to Japan?"_

He looked over at me. _"Hmm, well, we are in Japanese air, so we should be arriving in a half hour. they should tell us soon though."_

I had never been on an airplane before, so this was so new to me,though it was probably the same for Astennu as well.

Just as my brother predicted, a noise buzzed and a voice came from the over head speaker.

"Attention passengers, thank you for flying Egypt Air. we will be arriving in Domino National Airport it just about 20 minutes. Thank you and have a nice day."

A few seconds after the announcement was over, Astennu looked towards me. _"What did they say?"_ He asked. I laughed. He really needs to pay more attention.

_"Brother,You're the one who needs to learn Japanese more then me. You actually have a job that will involve it"_

_"Well I got most of it. I'm sorry if I didn't take classes like you did."_ He said, turning toward the plane window.

'Jeez he sure doesn't act like he's 26' I thought before speaking to him once more.  
_ "Astennu we need to start speaking in Japanese anyway. People here don't speak Arabic, obviously. We might as well get used to it."_

He nodded then and looked at me. _"Shouldn't I be the one saying something convincing like that to you? I mean, I am the older sibling."_

I scoffed. _"Oh come on! can't I have my moments too?"_

He just smiled at me before turning back to the window. I looked out it as well and what I saw surprised me. off in the distance was the tallest building I had ever seen. I didn't know what it was but I really wanted to find out.

The last 20 minutes of the flight were pretty boring. A few babies started crying, which was just annoying. I didn't like the descent, and I clung to Astennu the whole time.

It took the two of us about a half an hour to actually get off the plane and go pick up our baggage. We didn't have everything from Egypt with us, just the basic things. Astennu thought it would be much easier and cheaper to just mail it to the new address. So then we were standing outside of the airport, waiting for who knows what. I'm just gonna follow what Astennu does.

_ "Brother, What are we waiting for?" _ I asked

He turned to me, _"I think we are going to need a taxi, because there is no way I'm going to walk halfway across Domino City to get to the apartment."_

_"Oh,"_ I nodded. _"What about our motorcycle?"_

_ "The bike is mine Ahura, not ours."_ He said turning away from me and digging into his pockets, _"And besides, it's not like you can take a car on a plane like this. I had to get it shipped here separate from all of our other stuff."_

_ "Oh."_ I said. it seemed I still had a lot to learn about this stuff. As I waited for Astennu to flag down a taxi, I looked around. The city was big. It had tall buildings all in front of me; maybe even more if I could see behind the airport. I was sure that there were smaller houses on the outskirts, just like Cairo had, but minus the Desert in every direction.

Astennu was finally able to flag down a cab. When Astennu finally flagged down a cab, he put our bags in the trunk and we both got in the backseat.

"Mornin'!" The driver greeted.

"Good Morning." Astennu and I replied.

"Where you headed?"

"The apartments off 21st street, please." Astennu said.

"Can two new here?" He asked looking at us from the rear view mirror.

Astennu nodded. "Yes we are; a job relocation actually."

"I see." The driver looked back at the street and pulled away from the curb/sidewalk.

Then it was silence.I wasn't sure how long it would take to arrive at the apartment, and I didn't want to ask Astennu, so I took to watching the city as we drove. It was much bigger than I had ever anticipated it to be. We had started at the edge of the city near the ocean. it was beautiful to watch as the sun set on it the lights reflection was like nothing you could ever see on the sands of Egypt.

It was then that we turned a corner and I lost sight of the ocean. Now there were only tall industrial-like buildings with what looked to be small shops, though, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the building that I saw while on the plane. It was the tallest building I had ever seen. Definitely the tallest in the city.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up. Astennu and the driver looked at me.

"Yes?" The cab driver responded.

"That building, the tallest one with the round top… what is it?" I asked.

The driver turned back to the road before speaking. "That's the Kaiba Corporation building; ever heard of it?"

I shook my head. "No, I cannot say that I have."

"Well, ya' ever heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Oh, yes I have." I nodded. Now i was even more curious.

"Well, that building there produces the largest distribution of games for that Duel Monsters thingy."  
"Oh I see. That is really cool!"

"Yep. Speakin' of which, the CEO, Seto Kaiba, happens to be hostin' a duel monsters tournament startin' tomorrow. I think it's some promotion for a new duelin' system or somethin'."

"Really? that is so cool!" I said. Astennu looked at me curiously. It was likely that he only got half of what was being said. I found it funny considering he was the one who needed to know the language for a job.

"The whole city is gonna be participatin' it seems, which means I'll be off my job for a few days." The driver spoke once added. I looked out the window once more toward the Kaiba Corp. building. 'How cool would it be to go in a building like that.' I thought. It was then that I realized just how far we had driven inland.

"Well you two, it seems that we are almost to your destination." The driver pulled into the parking area. Once we were stopped, Astennu and I got out of the car while the driver opened the trunk for us to get our bags.

"Excuse me, sir?" The driver called to Astennu as he pulled the last of out bags from the trunk.

"Hm?" Astennu walked to the driver's side. I followed him. "Yes?"

"Your fee will be about ten dollars, please." The driver read off the meter.

"Ten dollars?" Astennu repeated and pulled out his wallet. "I only have Egyptian pound." He said, holding up a couple of ten pound bills.

"That'll pose as a problem." The driver stated, one of his arms now resting on the windows edge.  
I looked at Astennu, shocked. How did my supposedly intelligent 26 year old brother forget to convert our money into the currency we needed?

"Astennu!" I yelled at him, even though we were already close to each other. _"How could you forget to convert our money?" _

_ "I don't know."_ He turned to face me. _"We were in such a rush to get off the plane… it slipped my mind I guess."_

I thought for a moment. We were in no rush to get off the plane. We got lost trying to find our bags, but we weren't in a rush. _"No we weren't."_ I said! He sighed and slipped the money back into his wallet.

_ "Well I don't know what to do."_

_ "Brother, you need to figure out something."_

_ "I know I ju-"_ He didn't get to finish his sentence because the driver spoke up again.

"Whoa you two. I don't know what you guys are sayin' but look; I can see that you're new around here so I'll let you off for free. Consider it a welcome gift or somethin'."

We both looked at the cab driver and I smiled at him. "Thank you so much sir."  
"Yes thank you." Astennu added

The driver just waved us off. "Ah it's not a problem. I'll make up somethin' to tell my boss. You two have fun now and welcome to Domino." He turned to face the steering wheel and drove away. Astennu and I both waved.

I turned to face the building we'd been dropped off at. This was the apartment complex where we lived now. It was pretty plain; tan walls, every window was lined with blue paint around it.

_ "Ahura."_ Astennu spoke. _"If you want to wait here while I go talk to the apartment manager, you can."_

I shook my head. It was already after dark and I didn't want to be standing outside such an unfamiliar place. Who knows how long I'd be there waiting for my brother.

_"I'd rather go inside with you."_

He nodded and picked his bags up off the floor. I grabbed my own and followed him inside. Astennu walked up to the desk and rung the bell, waiting for someone to come up.

_ "I'm going to sit down." _ I informed my brother, who nodded in reply. I set my bags down next to him.

I sat down in one of the arm chairs and crossed my legs. A few seconds later a woman walked out from the back and started conversing with Astennu. I could hear most of what was being said. But I didn't care much for it. Instead I took to looking around the lobby. It was pale, like the outside walls, and had a few paintings hanging around. Next to the desk was a mail area. The room also had a few large plants here and there.

_ "Alright Ahura."_ My brother addressed me. _"Everything is all settled and we can finally move in."_ I nodded and stood to grab my things. I waved at the lady behind the desk and followed my brother outside.

_ "So where is it?"_ I asked curiously.

He pointed to the third floor. _"It's room 318."_

I looked up to the third floor but could make out any room numbers from there.  
We spotted the stairs fairly quickly and made our way up. Thankfully the apartment wasn't too far from the top.

_ "Alright."_ Astennu said. setting one of his bags down so he could get the newly acquired key from his pocket. He opened the door quickly and found a light switch right next to the door. The switch turned on a wall light in the living room.

_ "So this is a two-bedroom-one-bath apartment."_ He said, looking around.

_ "Yea, cool."_ I pushed past him to get inside.

The place wasn't very furnished. It had a couch and a couple shelves in the living room, and there was a fridge and stove in the kitchen. There was also I sliding glass door at the edge of the living room; it led out to a small balcony. I set my bags on the couch and looked back toward the large hallway.

_ "I'm gonna check out the rooms."_ I announced, turning briefly to my brother before heading down the hall. There was a room on each side and the bathroom was down on the end. Both rooms were about the same size and each had a twin sized bed and a nightstand.

_ "So I get the room on the right!"_ I called back to my brother who was now resting on the couch.

_"Sure."_ He shrugged. I walked back out to grab my two bags._"Ahura?"_

_ "Yea?"_

_ "We should head to sleep early tonight."_

I nodded. _"Alright, but what about unpacking?"_

_ "That can wait till tomorrow; the rest of our things wont get here for a few days anyway."_

_ "Okay, then I'm going to go take a shower then and go to sleep."_

He nodded. _"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then."_

_"Yep."_ I picked up my bags and headed to my room.

Once in the room I set my bags on the floor so I wouldn't have to deal with them later. Luckily, I remembered which bag had my pajamas in it. I took them out, along with some bathroom necessities and headed to the bathroom

When I left the bathroom, I saw the living room light was off and Astennu's door was shut, meaning he must have gone to sleep. I went back to my room and just threw my stuff on top of my bags, then shut the door and turned off the lights. When I flopped on my bed, I noticed it was exactly the nicest of matresses, but it was better than nothing. At least it had sheets on it.

_ "So this is my life now."_ I spoke into the darkness. I hoped it would be different from Egypt and that I would actually talk to some people at my new school, I sighed. I didn't even want to think about school right now... all I wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**So chapter one everyone! please Rate and Review I hoped you liked it. **

**link to companion story s/8500296/1/A-Missing-Link-version-1**


	3. And so it begins

**Whaz up? Another chapter here! We're into Battle City yay! Big things to come **

**So this is the first parallel chapter to Haylie Jenee. Go read her story!~**

**s/8500296/1/A-Missing-Link-version-1**

* * *

I woke up rather late in the morning. The sun was out, and I could hear movement from the other room. I sat up, stretched, and rubbed my eyes.

I wondered what time it was, and looking over at my still unpacked bags I saw my carry-on bag on top. I stood up and walked over to it, grabbing the bag. I placed it onto my bed and opened it. examining the contents I quickly found what I was looking for, my phone. Astennu had gotten it for me before we left. It was a simple Tracfone but he decided it would be for the best since we were in such a new place and how much bigger the city was. He decided it would be for the best if I had the Tracfone since we were in a new place that was much bigger than our hometown. I flipped it open and checked the time. Noon.

"I guess jet lag really got to me, huh?" I shrugged. Heading back to the bag, I searched for a few minutes, looking for something to wear for the day.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a red tunic, along with some fingerless gloves. I decided to leave my hair down for now. Normally I would put it up because of the heat, but in Egypt it was much warmer everyday than it was in Japan. So having my hair down wouldn't be so bad.

Once I was dressed, I left my room and headed for the kitched. I noticed that Astennu's door was open and he wasn't inside. That would explain the noise I heard awhile ago.

"Morning!" I heard my brother call as I stepped out from the hallway.

"Good morning brother." I smiled. He was in the kitchen making what I assumed to be breakfast. He was in the kitchen, probably making breakfast. "Though it's more afternoon now."

He shrugged before turning back to whatever was in the frying pan.

"When did you get food?" I questioned, leaning over the bar to try and get a closer view at what was cooking.

"Around ten." He said. "The cab driver was right. Not many of the places around here are open right now. That Kaiba guy must really be a big deal to be able to close most of the city."

I nodded."Yeah, well the driver did say that he was the CEO of a big gaming company, so he has to have some connections somewhere."

"Ahura, what are you doing?" He questioned, looking back at me.

"Trying to see what food you're making." I huffed.

"Well, you could've just asked."

"I didn't want to."

He sighed. "I'm making pancakes with eggs; I figured it's something we didn't really have back in Egypt, so we are now."

"So, I'm assuming you were able to get our money situation fixed (as well)(this can be 'then')?"

"Yeah. I went to one of the banks around here and they did it pretty quickly."

"Ah. So how long until the food is ready?"

"I don't know, awhile. Why?" he asked.

"Cause I'm hungry. Why else?"

"Well, it would get done faster if you helped me."

"Why would I do that?" I huffed,getting off the bar.

" 'Cause it would be the sisterly thing to do."

"Oh, I'm sure." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Get me the eggs out of the fridge, please?" He asked.

I sighed. "Alright, fine." I walked over to the fridge and took the eggs out.'

"Thanks." Astennu said as I handed him the carton.

"So... What flavor are the pancakes?" I questioned.

"Plain, We don't have anything special to put in them."

"But I thought you went to the store?"

"I did, but I wasn't going to spend all the cash I had getting things that we don't really need."

"Fine. So what else do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"Unpacking obviously. I told you that yesterday." He sighed.

"But I don't want to. We don't have all of our baggage yet, do we?"

"No, but we have the bags we came here with. We can unpack those so we don't have to worry about them later."

"But Astennu," I sighed. "Unpacking is just as boring as packing. Even more, so I think."

"It's something that you have to do, Ahura. Stop procrastinating all the time."

"But it's so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Just go do it. Unpack a little. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Oh fine." I conceded, and walked off toward my room. All I really had to unpack It was only a couple bags, after rest of the luggage would arrive with the motorcycle.

I spent the next twenty minutes in my room unpacking clothes, hanging them. I then picked out places for my other items to go.

Finally finished with my bags, I sighed and laid back on my bed. It had taken a lot less time to unpack then I thought, since it was mostly clothes anyway.

"Ahura!" I heard my brother call from the front room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Breakfast!"

"Alright!" I pushed myself up and went out to meet Astennu.

When I walked into the kitchen, he'd already set the table with the small amount of food.

"Looks good." I said as I sat at the table.

"Thanks." He replied from the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water, I guess." I shrugged. I wasn't sure what all he'd gotten from the store, but water seemed like a good bet.

"Here." He set the cup down in front of me, walked to the other side of the table, and sat down at his own food.

It was silent for a few moments as we ate. There was something that had been on my mind since last night, and I figured now would be a good time to bring it up.

"Brother?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at me with a fork full of egg.

"So you know how the cab driver last night mentioned something about a Duel Monsters tournament?"

"Yeah." He repeated, then took his bite.

"Well, Could I go out and explore the city a while? Maybe see what it's about?" I asked.

"I don't know Ahura..."

"Please, brother? I'll be back early, and I'll have my phone with me."

He sighed. "I guess it's alright."

"Yes! Thank you." I smiled.

I finished my food quickly before heading back into my room. I mostly had all of the things I needed, so I just grabbed my shoes and phone before heading back to the front.

"Alright, Astennu, I'll be back later." I waved.

"Okay Here." He walked over to me and handed me a key. "It's for the apartment."

I took it from him. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I shut the front door behind me and headed down stairs to the street. I didn't know which way to go so I just started down toward the Kaiba Corp building. As I was walking along the street, I came upon a large crowd and everyone shouting. The closer I got the less I could see.

"What is going on here?" I wondered aloud.

"It's a duel." I heard someone say. I looked down and noticed an old man.

"A duel? Like the Duel Monsters game?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but this is a new way of dueling where the monsters are projected as holograms."  
"Holograms? Wow that is awesome. Nothing like how my brother and I used to play in Egypt." I said.

The old man looked at me. "Egypt, you say?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my older brother Astennu and I just moved here from Cairo."

"My, my, now isn't that a coincidence?"

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing, My name is Soloman Mut. I run a game shop around here."  
"Oh, that is cool! I am Ahura Issa. It is a pleasure to meet you." As I spoke, a brown-haired girl joined us.  
"Mr. Muto, there you are! I told Joey the message from Serenity and he seems to have got his motivation back, but now I can't see the girl looked over to me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Oh, It is no problem. I am Ahura." I said, holding out my hand.

She took . Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "I heard you say something about this Joey person. Is he the one dueling right now?"

"Yeah he is. Would you like to watch?"

"Oh yes! I want to see what these holograms are like."

After pushing our way through a crowd of people, Tea led me and Soloman to the front of the circle I looked up at the was like nothing I had ever seen before, like the cards were real. I could imagine seeing my Harpie's Brother as a hologram. Looking closely at the played cards, I noticed there was this really tall green guy who had a bee on his face. He had just started spinning around.  
"Joey, the one with the blond hair, just made a risky move." Soloman told me about what was happening, and how Joey risked his life points to try and beat the other player.  
After a few moments, Joey's opponent yelled for the card, apparently named Jinzo... to stop, and the pointer landed on a mirror monster,called Reflect Bounder, and destroyed Jinzo, ending the duel.

It was really cool to watch. I just wish I could have seen more of it. Tea cheered and hugged Soloman. I clapped, even though I didn't know him. Joey then gave a pep talk to the weird green haired boy whose name I learned was Espa Roba.

I stayed with Tea and Soloman, who were now standing next to Joey as the crowd died down. Espa gave his Jinzo and something called a Locator Card up to Joey. I learned that they were the rules of this Duel Monsters tournament. Locator Cards were proof of winning a duel.

"Excellent dueling Joey." Soloman said.

"Yeah, way to go!" Tea addded

"Thanks. Oh, and who is this that you guys are hanging with?I don't think I've ever seen you before." Joey said, gestering to me.

"My name is Ahura,I am new here. I should be going though, I do not want intrude on you guys. It was cool to see the holograms. I have never seen anything like it before."

"What? Really!?" Joey asked.

I nodded." I am from, we do not have those." I said, pointing to the device on his arm.

"Oh these? They are new to us too, but I get your point. Hey if you wanna stick around with me, I'll probably be dueling some more, and you can see a duel start to finish. Of course I'll be the one winning." He said with a proud look in his eyes. I had to admire his determination.

"Okay. That sounds cool." I responded.

"Alright, let's go then!" He said, walking forward. Tea, Soloman and I following behind him.

"I'm impressed by how much your dueling skills have improved." Soloman said.

"Thanks a lot Gramps!" Joey smiled.

"Well, we're off to find Yuugi." Tea announced. Once we came to a split on the road. I was confused. I thought we were all going to go together. And who was Yuugi?

"Okay, later." Joey called.

Joey and I walked to Domino Plaza. He figured that most people who were dueling would be in a wide open area like that.

"Man, I'm getting hungry. I could use a bite to eat right now." Joey announced once we arrived.

"Oh, what about dueling more people Joey?" I asked.

"Hmm, well you know what? I don't know if I'm going to get anymore duels in today, but can you be back tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment. Would Astennu let come back out again? If I told him I met a few people then, he might.

"Sure,"

"Awesome! So how about we meet at the plaza around, say, ten?" He asked.

I nodded, "Alright."

"Cool! See you then." He waved before walking off toward a near by hot dog stand.

I had really hoped to see some more duels today, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Joey seemed like a trustworthy enough person that if I came back tomorrow morning, he would be there.

It took me awhile to find my way home, I asked for directions a few times. I made it home before sunset. When I got inside, I found Astennu in his room. When I told him about the three people I met and that Joey wanted to meet tomorrow he said it was fine as long as I checked in.

The rest of the night I spent mostly in my room until Astennu called me for dinner. I was happy to see more duels the next day, and maybe meet a few more people.

* * *

**Hey guyz the ending was pretty rushed i know -_- I just couldn't seem to fix it *sobs***

**please Rate and Review~**


	4. Bugs, fish and kidnapping

**Hey everyone long time no see! XD Well here is chapter three! Hope you like it, be sure to read the companion to this story**

**s/8500296/1/A-Missing-Link-version-1**

* * *

I grumbled and rolled over as the morning sun shown through my window.

"I don't want to wake up." I murmured, pulling the blankets over my head. The instant I did so I realized what I had to do today; meet Joey at the plaza.

I quickly scrambled out of bed and searched for my phone, which was charging on my night stand. I checked the time: 9:30. I told Joey I would meet him at the plaza by ten! Maybe I could tell him I got lost or something if I ended up or ended up being late.

After twenty minutes, I was finally ready to go. As I started out my room, I noticed my Duel Monsters deck on my night stand.

_ 'Well... maybe I'll take it just in case.'_ thought, then walked over to grab it and placed it on the belt around my waist.

When I left my room, Astennu's door was still closed but I didn't want to leave without telling him. I thought for a moment before walking to the counter and grabbing a pen and paper. Scribbling down a note that I was leaving to meet Joey and would check in later, I left locking the door behind me.

It took me a while to find the plaza, but I was happy I did so without having to ask for directions. I saw Joey standing near the clock and waved. Once he noticed, he waved back.

"Oh, hey, Ahura! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Joey said once I walked up to him.

"Sorry, I do not know my way around yet. I got lost along the way." I lied.

"Ehh that's alright. Shall we get going then?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We then started down one of the many streets. I didn't know where we were going but I figured it was Joey's thing so I'd let him lead. After a few moments, I heard Joey talking, though I didn't know if he was talking to himself or me.

"I got to snag some of those locator cards, but who's going to be my next challenge? I'm ready for anyone who wants to duel; this deck of mine always comes through." He said, looking at his duel disk as we walked. I smiled; he really was a proud duelist.

"Joey Wheeler?" Someone spoke from behind us. We both stopped and turned around. It was a young boy maybe around twelve or so.

Joey looked at the boy questioningly

"I knew I recognized you! Can I have your autograph? I can't believe you are just walking around the street like a regular guy." The boy said, holding up a piece of paper.

_ 'Is Joey famous or something or are duelist's in Japan really that popular' _I wondered.

Joey then leaned down next to the boy. "Yup it's me. So who should I make it out to?"

"Let's see... Make it out to my sister Jessica! She'll love it; this will totally blow her mind! She has a big crush on you."

I laughed, holding my hand up to my mouth.

"Let's see... 'To my adoring fan, Jessica'" Joey started before the boy spotted Joey's duel disk.

"That Duel Disk is so totally cool." The boy pointed out

"Oh yeah, I do make this thing look pretty cool." Joey agreed, looking at the arm that the disk was strapped to.

I gave Joey an odd look when he said that. The Duel Disk looked cool by itself. It didn't really need it's own Joey to look nice.

"Hey Joey, You mind if I tried it on? Just for a second? I promise I'll be careful with it." The boy pleaded.

"Oh, okay. I guess it couldn't do any harm." Joey removed the Duel Disk and handed it to the boy.

"Wow thanks this is so cool. Wow, thanks! This is so cool!" The boy smiled.

It was then Joey ranting talking about being a good duelist. I looked up at him for a second then back to the boy. He had a smirk on his face before he turned and started running. _That's not good._

I tapped Joey's shoulder and pointed down the street. "Joey, your Duel Disk is getting away."

"Wa-?" He started gaze following my finger. "My Duel Disk! Get back here you little rat!" He called and started chasing the boy.

I sighed and followed behind Joey; what other choice did I have?

Just as we were about to pass under a bridge, I noticed someone jump down half a flight of stairs and grab the thieving kid.

"Get off of me!" The boy cried out as Joey and I caught up.

"Tristan?" Joey asked. I noticed Tea and Soloman at the top of the stairs.

"What's this kid doing with your Duel Disk?" The guy who I assumed to be Tristan asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Joey responded.

We then walked with the kid over to one of the benches. Turns out the Tea and Soloman were on the bridge too.

"I really am sorry... I didn't know how else to become a duelist." The boy started once he was on the bench. "See, I finally built the deck that I could duel with when this guy stole all my cards."

"So you stole someone else's." I stated.

"I know, I just wanted to be in the Battle City tournament, that's all." He said, looking at me before looking back down.

"So who's the punk that stole your dueling deck?" Joey asked.

"I dunno." The boy looked up at Joey. "He had bug eyes and hair like a blue beetle."

"It's gotta be Weevil Underwood!" Joey announced.

I was confused but I assumed it was someone they had met before. Judging by the looks they gave each other, Weevil wasn't a very nice guy.

"Alright, where is he? I'm gonna teach that little bug a thing or two."

"Bug?" I whispered to myself. Did I hear that right? My Japanese was good, I know I heard that. It must have just been an expression. Yep, just an expression.

"He's by the fountain." The boy said as Joey ran off.

Tristan, Tea and Soloman both went after Joey. I looked at the boy once more before following the group.

"Ugh, where is that bug-eyed punk?" Joey asked once we were all at the fountain.

"Looking for someone?" A nazly voice asked. I turned to see a short kid with some bowl hair cut and big glasses.

"You stole that little kid's cards didn't you?" Joey accused pointing at the other boy.

"I don't remember stealing any cards." The boy returned.

"We'll settle this fair and square; with a duel." Joey said.

The boy, Weevil, agreed, though he decided that they would duel for two locator cards. Joey decided that he would take the risk even if it meant having to drop out of the tournament if he lost, which he swore wouldn't happen.

Bugs, Weevil dueled with bugs. I loved seeing the holograms again but during the whole duel I was freaking out on the inside. Joey's cards were fine until some parasite took over his panther. This was due to Weevil's cheating. The kid had apparently added a card to Joey's deck and was working with Weevil.

We started off again down the street once it was over. I was more than relieved; I knew that the bugs were only holograms but still having a huge fear of bugs was a problem for me. Joey now had 4 locator cards and Tristan, Tea and Soloman had joined us. I still felt a little bit like an outcast though. Really, I had only just met them.

"So, where to now Joey?" Tea asked as we walked down the street.

Joey stopped and scratched his head. "You know what I actually have no idea. I really want to get some more locator cards."

"I guess the best thing to do would be to search for someone then." I said(,) looking over at Joey.

He nodded. "Sounds good to me." He smiled, then continued walking. Not many people were on the street, but the ones that were Joey didn't feel like dueling them because, 'they looked weak.'

"Guys, isn't that Bakura?" Tea asked pointing down the road.

"Who is Bakura?" I asked turning to her.

"Oh, he's a friend of ours, I'll introduce you."

"Hey, Bakura!" Tea called waving at the boy down the street.

"Hey man! what's up? Here to check out some duels?" Tristan asked as Bakura turned around to face us.

"Oh hey guys! So how's the tournament progressing so far?"

"Great, I already scored four locator cards. only two more, then I'll make it to the finals."

"That's quite impressive. Where's Yuugi?"

"We've been looking all over for him, but can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, good luck then."

"Thanks Bakura. Oh, and this is Ahura." Tea said pointing to me.

"Ah... Hello Bakura." I held my hand out.

He nodded and shook it. "Pleasure."

"Hey check it out guys! Isn't that Mako Tsunami?" Tea asked, walking to a sign.

I turned from Bakura, looking over to her and the rest of the group.

"Shouldn't he be dueling, not performing with fish?" Tristan questioned.

"Hey, let's find him! then I'll challenge him to a duel." Joey said, running back off down the street. Everyone ran after Joey.

"Wait guys, what about Bakura?" I called after them then glanced back at the Whitenette. "Nice to meet you Bakura."

"Same, Ahura." He waved as I ran to catch up with the group.

I finally caught up with them and we headed off to what Tea told me was Domino Aquarium. I'd never been to an Aquarium before, but Astennu told me that it was like a meuseum with fish.

We arrived at a dome and looked around. "Alright, where is he?" Joey said.

"He's the one riding the whale." Tea pointed out.

Both of our heads turned to the water as a whale jumped out of the water along with a man its back. We watched for a few minutes as the guy rode on and showed a bunch of tricks with the whale.

"Whoa!" I called clapping. "This is amazing."

Tea and Joey turned to me. "It's just a fish jumping out of the water." Joey said.

"So? I've never seen something like this before."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then, I'll be sure to show you an amazing duel!"

I nodded, though that wasn't exactly what I meant.

"Hey Mako! Over here!"

"Hey, my old friends!" The guy called. He then appeared on the nose of the whale. I smiled, clapping for him.

"What are you doing at the aquarium, Mako? I thought you'd be out dueling."

"I am here to duel, but I was needed here."

"Well hop of the whale and let's duel!"

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps you'd be better off enjoying my show."

"Here's your show!" Joey sneered a lame taunt

"Alright well, I have 4 locator cards."

"Well join the club fish boy! so do I."

"I'm impressed, then we shall duel and give all these people a show to remember!"

"Cheer and fans, I'm in."

The crowd cheered.

"Put up two Locator cards then. Who ever wins this will go straight to the finals."

"Great!"

They started the duel in the middle of the dome. Joey started a weird dance as he drew his card. We all gave Joey a weird look. Was he always like this? He placed a card face down the Mako summoned a fish and destroyed Joey's monster. Joey was down to 3200 Life Points as he got direct attacked. Joey played a trap then Mako played Umi. Mako was down to 3300 Life Points as Joey used another trap card. Mako went down to 1600 from Joey using his fusion dragon. Joey went down to only 500 points when Mako's Fortress Whale attacked directly.

Joey was able to defeat Mako and got two Locator Cards and Mako's two rarest cards from his deck. So Joey was now able to enter the finals.

"Alright!" Joey called as we left the aquarium. "I made it to the finals!"

"Congradulations Joey!" Tea said.

"Good job Joey." Tristan and Soloman said.

"That's really awesome Joey." I smiled.

"Thanks you guys." He grinned. "I have to call Serenity! Tea, can I use your cellphone?" He asked. She nodded, digging into her bag and handed her phone to him.

Joey took the phone and called his sister. I didn't listen much to the conversation not wanting to pry.

"Hey Tea." I said. She looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to call my brother and check in while Joey's on the phone."

She nodded. "Alright, we'll wait here for you."

I nodded then walked around the corner and pulled out my phone. I hadn't really used it yet but I did know how to use it. I flipped it open and typed in our apartments number.

_"Hello?" _My brothers voice said after a few rings.

_"Hey Brother." _I said back.

_"Oh Ahura, you actually called. What a surprise."_

_"Oh haha." _I faked. _"I'm just checking in or whatever like you said."_

_ "Alright that's fine, I'm happy you actually called Are you going to be home soon?"_ He asked.

_"Um... I'm not sure. I'm with a few friends and I got to watch a ton of duels so i'm with them."_

There was a pause. _"Well I suppose it's alright. I'm happy you're making friends. Just check in again soon to let me know when you'll be back."_

_"Alright, thank you brother!" _I smiled.

_"Yeah. Don't mention it."_

_"Bye Astennu." _I said.

_ "Bye sister."_ He responded before hanging up.

I smiled to myself and flipped the phone closed, putting it back into my pocket. While walking back around the corner, something across the street caught my eye; a small group of three. They looked very out of place. The one that really caught my eye was a girl with long white hair. It was funny; before today I'd never seen anyone with hair similar to mine. She was walking with two guys, one had spiked hair, and the other's was brown. He also wore a long coat. I turned my gaze away from them only to see Joey and Tea surrounded by these guys in cloaks.

"Hey!" I yelled, running up toward them only to have one turn around and grab me. "Let me go!" I screamed as they grabbed me. "Tea!" I yelled as a man grabbed her as well.

"What's going on!?"

"I have no id-" She started but was cut off by the men.

"Shut it you two!" One of the men hissed at us.

They soon blindfolded me, Just make it They blindfolded me, and we were dragged of somewhere. Both of us tried resisting but with two guys on each of us, it was impossible. We were dragged off somewhere both of us tried resisting but with two guys on each of us it was hard. I could hear Tea's protests the whole way.

After a while of protesting and dragging, the blindfolds were removed and we were tossed into a warehouse.

"Ow... " I whispered, sitting up from the spot I was thrown.

I heard Tea saying something but I couldn't concentrate, I was too focused on what just happend. I was kidnapped. we were kidnapped. What would happen to us? This wasn't something I prepeared for when moving here.

"Ahura."

I snapped my head up and locked eyes with Tea, who reached a hand out to me.

"You okay?" She asked as I grabbed her hand.

I nodded. "Yes, Just a little shaken up."

"There's got to be a way out of this place." She said, looking around once I was on my feet, and walked over to one of the boxes sitting down.

"Where is Joey?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see. I just wonder what they want with us anyway. It's not like we have anything valuble. Do you?"

I shook my head and leaned against the wall. "No, nothing."

She sighed then stood back up. "Well, come on then. We have to get out of here."

"What?" I looked over at her.

"The window at the top; maybe we can climb the boxes and get out."

"Oh." I said, looking up at the window the to the boxes. "What if they are not stable.

"Well it's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess." I kicked one of the boxes. They seemed full.

We decided to stack the boxes and make something of a staircase to get to the top. I was helping Tea up the last box when her foot slipped and we ended up falling back to the floor.

"Ow..." I muttered for the second time since I got there. "I knew that wasn't the best idea..."

I stood up just as soon as the door opened. I snapped my head toward it(,) hoping to see someone I knew.

"Mokuba! are you okay?" Tea asked.

I looked at her, then to the boy.

The boy, Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Do you know what happened?" She asked.

He nodded. "Kind of."

Mokuba explained how these Rare Hunters were after Tea's friend Yuugi and are using her as bait, as well as Mokuba for his brother. I just seemed to be guilty by assosiation. He explained that both Yuugi and his brother have Egyptian God cards, the most powerful cards in Duel Monster and the Rare Hunters really wanted them.

"... And that's all I know." Mokuba finished.

" Your brother is Seto Kaiba?" I asked.

They both turned to me and he nodded. "Uh, yeah, he is."

"Mokuba, this is Ahura. She seems to have been dragged into this as well." Tea gestured toward me.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ahura."

"The same to you, though I wish it were under different circumstances... "

He nodded.

So this was Seto Kaiba's brother. The brother of the CEO of the largest gaming company in the world. It was really cool, but with what was happening right now I wasn't much for celebrating meeting him.

"If only I could get to Seto... The Rare Hunters took my laptop." Mokuba sighed.

Tea looked at him, then to me. I blinked before looking up at the window we had previously tried to climb to. "Maybe there is a way Mokuba!" I said

"Really? how?" He asked.

"All we need to do is stack the boxes up to the window up there. Then we can get out and find your brother!" Tea explained.

I still didn't like the idea, but really, it was all we had. And maybe with Mokuba here it would be easier.

We stacked the boxes back the way we had them before and started climbing again.

"Alright, that's the last one." Tea said, handing me a box.

"Alright Tea, I think we can make it out now." I nodded.

"You first Ahura. Then you can grab Mokuba and I'll follow behind." She said.

"You sure?" I asked

She nodded.

With that I pushed open the window and managed to crawl outside, then I quickly turned around to grab Mokuba's arm pulling him beside me.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Tea announced.

"What? Here, Tea grab my hand!" I urged, holding my hand out to her.

She only shook her head. "No, I'll stay. You and Mokuba go find Kaiba and Yuugi I'll be fine. Go, hurry!"

I sighed, feeling bad for leaving her here, but right now we had no choice. "Come on, Mokuba!"

He nodded. "Right, let's find my brother! We'll be back soon, Tea!"

"Good luck, guys!" She called as we ran.

Once Mokuba and I were out of the building, we managed to hide behind one of the storage containers.

"We have to come back for Tea. I need to get a hold of my brother." He said

I nodded. "Of course, but how?" I asked.

"Do you have a cell phone by chance?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah, I do." How did I not think of that before?

"...Can I use it?"

"Oh right, sure!" I pulled out my cellphone from my pocket. "Here you go!."

"Thanks," He started dialing a number. "Hi... Yes... This is Mokuba Kaiba ... Yes, can you send a helicopter out to the coordinates of this cell phone... thanks." Once Mokuba hung up the phone, he handed it back to me.

"Alright. In a few minutes a helicopter should be here!" He said.

"You can just do that?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"That is really cool."

"I know." He grinned.

We then walked up to a high point, avoiding the Rare Hunters, and waited for the helicopter, though it didn't take long to show up.

* * *

**Welp there it is~ please rate and review hope you liked it!**


End file.
